


My Friends Won’t Love Me Like You

by annjellybean



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Mutual Pining, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-18 22:17:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16127867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annjellybean/pseuds/annjellybean
Summary: based ondailyau's post:“You’re my roommate who’s super cute and it’s the middle of the night and you’re cramming for your exams in your flannel pajamas and disheveled hair and it’s becoming increasingly hard for me not to kiss you” AUp.s do excuse any typos/mistakes, this is heavily unedited as always bc i am garbage. i will probably regret posting this when i read over it later.





	My Friends Won’t Love Me Like You

**Author's Note:**

> title is from ed sheeran's 'friends'. i hope y'all enjoy this :)

A gasp slices through the silence of the dimly lit room. For a few seconds all that can be heard is heavy breathing and rustling heets. “ _I overslept_ ” Baekhyun wails, voice scratchy and panicked as he shoots up in bed, hair a tousled mess with strands sticking up in every direction. He tosses the sheets off of his body, and nearly falls face first into the carpeted floor of his bedroom. Standing on unsteady feet, he rushes towards the bathroom.

 

However, Baekhyun wouldn’t be Baekhyun if he didn’t somehow end up tripping over air—which, in his haste, he does. Realising he’s missed a step, he immediately prepares for impact. His eyes fall shut out of pure instinct, hands shooting out in front of him to break the fall.

 

The bathroom door swings open, and Kyungsoo releases a soft startled noise as he catches Baekhyun mid-fall. Recovered from the initial shock, Kyungsoo steadies Baekhyun on his feet and looks down at him waiting for him to open his eyes.

 

It takes Baekhyun a few seconds to realize that his body never made contact with the floor, and instead, he finds himself embraced in Kyungsoo’s strong and firm arms. He blinks up at him with wide eyes and releases a breath.

 

“Good morning” Kyungsoo says, tone equal parts amused and fond.

 

He would never admit it, but early morning Baekhyun is his favorite Baekhyun. Droopy eyed, disheveled hair and just _barely_ awake. He always looks so soft and cozy, it warms up his insides and makes him want to—

 

“Shit” Baekhyun curses clutching at Kyungsoo’s nightshirt shaking them both out from their respective reveries. He whines in embarrassment and let’s his head fall forward already feeling warmth spreading across his cheeks and down his neck.

 

Hands still holding onto Baekhyun’s arms, Kyungsoo asks, “Are you okay?”

 

“I uh—yeah, sorry bout’ that” Baekhyun laughs, “not that coordinated this early in the morning”

 

“As opposed to any other time of day?” Kyungsoo teases eyes crinkling at the corners slightly from the smile forming on his face. He

 

“Ah, fuck off” Baekhyun groans rolling his eyes and shoving Kyungsoo to the side. “I’m so fucking late, it’s not even funny, so if you don’t mind”

 

Kyungsoo in turn releases a bright laugh as Baekhyun locks himself away in the restroom and shakes his head.

 

☾ ☽

 

By the time Baekhyun emerges from the bathroom fresh and clean, Kyungsoo has already packed him a small lunch with last night’s leftovers. He waits till Baekhyun’s done gathering his belonging before he hands him a plastic plate with two warm pop tarts. Kyungsoo’s noticed that anytime he’s running late, Baekhyun _always_ skips breakfast and it irritates him to no end.

 

“You are an angel” Baekhyun moans biting into one of the pop tarts, “Thanks, I’ll see you later okay! Have a nice day Soo!” he yells running out the door hardly giving Kyungsoo a chance to hand him his lunch.

 

Kyungsoo sputters indignantly and turns to stare at the food stuffed container with a pair of eating utensils propped on top of it with a slight pout.

 

“Byun Baekhyun” Kyungsoo sighs shaking his head.

 

With a quick glance at the time, he makes up his mind. He still has quite some time before he has to be at his first class—if he hurries—Kyungsoo thinks he’ll have just enough time to quickly pass by Baekhyun’s class, drop off his lunch and head straight to his own class.

 

Wasting no time, Kyungsoo shoots Chanyeol a quick text to let him know he won’t be able to meet him and Jongdae at the coffee shop this morning, then sets about getting ready as quickly as he can.

 

Forty five minutes later, Kyungsoo finds himself inside the Southern building of campus, sending off Minseok a quick text asking him to meet him him there. (Chanyeol had oh so kindly pointed out earlier that Minseok was the TA in Baekhyun’s history class—it would save him some time if Minseok did him the kind favor of handing him the packed lunch.)

 

“You alright there?” Minseok asks with a chuckle when a panting Kyungsoo appears before him. Kyungsoo merely flicks him off and hands him Baekhyun’s lunch while struggling to catch his breath. He leans against the nearest wall and doubles over for a few seconds before straightening up.

 

“Thanks hyung” he wheezes before retreating hurriedly.

 

“You owe me a coffee!” Minseok yells after his friend and laughs when he faintly makes out Kyungsoo throwing a thumbs up gesture.

 

☾ ☽

 

Professor Kwon ends their lecture with a reminder of their upcoming midterm, and Baekhyun sighs. He gathers his notebook and pens and quickly stuffs them into his bag. As he makes his way towards the door, Minseok approaches him with a kind smile.

 

“Got something for you” he says (read: sing-songs) by way of greeting—not like there was any need for that since they’d spoken earlier that morning right before class began.

 

“For me?” Baekhyun frowns, his brows knitting in confusion. What could Minseok possibly have for him?

 

“Kyungsoo dropped this off for you earlier” Minseok tells him shoving a plastic bag into his arms, Baekhyun’s confused features quickly morph into fond and gratuitous ones, warmth blooming in his chest at Kyungsoo’s kind gesture. He happily takes the bag from Minseok’s hands, smiling softly and making a mental note to send Kyungsoo a quick thank you text.

 

“Thanks Min” he says looking up at his friend and slightly blushes when he catches sight of Minseok’s quirked brow and knowing smirk. Baekhyun clears his throat, clutching his lunch to his chest and nods at his friend. “So, I gotta get to class now, thanks again!” he quickly brushes past Minseok and hurries off to his next class heat still licking at his cheeks.

 

☾ ☽

 

Chewing at his bottom lip, Baekhyun clicks his pen absentmindedly hardly paying any mind to his lecture. He slams his pen on his notebook and sighs in frustration. He mentally scolds himself for reading too much into Kyungsoo’s actions. It’s not like this is the first time he’s gone out of his way to look out for him. Still, the mere fact that Kyungsoo took the time to drop off his lunch for him all the way to this side of campus—despite having class at opposite ends of the Southern building—has his heart palpitating in his chest much too rapidly for it to be normal.

 

_It’s just a lunch,_ Baekhyun thinks—why is he acting like it’s such a big deal? He lets his head fall against his desk releasing a pitiful whine, glad to be sitting towards the back of the classroom where he’s not in his professor’s direct line of sight.

 

There’s literally no reason for him to be overthinking things, but he can’t help it. If Baekhyun were being honest with himself (which he honestly wasn’t) he’d admit he’s hoping Kyungsoo went through all that trouble for him because—well just _because._

 

It’s no lie he’s always been slightly attracted to Kyungsoo—okay, so _slightly_ was putting it mildly—but Kyungsoo was a very handsome man, Baekhyun wasn’t _blind_ for God’s sake, and from the moment he’d laid eyes on him he’d been doomed. Kyungsoo had swooped into his life—all thanks to his best friend Chanyeol—and had saved him from having to give up his newly acquired apartment when his previous roommate had decided to move in with his girlfriend, leaving him with a missing half of his rent and other shared bills.

 

It was within the first week that Baekhyun discovered Kyungsoo was more than a pretty face. He was very kind, funny and smart—and not to mention—he could _cook_ as well (very deliciously to boot). On top of that, he had made Baekhyun feel comfortable around him from the get go, encouraging him to be himself without any fear of judgement from his part, and in the very early stages of their friendship, Baekhyun had developed budding feelings for his roommate.

 

No one could blame him.

 

Of course he soon realized it was a very bad idea to develop a crush on the guy he’d be living with for the next two years (as per requirement of their apartment contract)—things could get awkward real quick and he really didn’t need that.

 

So, Baekhyun willed his feelings away, buried them deep within him and carried on as if everything was fine. Which for the most part, it was. The problem therein lied with that just because he’d ‘willed those feelings away’ that didn’t mean said feelings didn’t sometimes rear their ugly face when Kyungsoo so much as looked at him with big soft sparkling eyes and an equally soft and warm smile.

 

Had Baekhyun been lucky enough to be in the private confines of his room, he’d have smacked his head against his desk repeatedly to get rid of his frivolous thoughts. Shaking his head, Baekhyun tries a little harder to pay attention to his professor rather than looking too much into this whole Kyungsoo ordeal.

 

☾ ☽

 

It’s not like he _means_ to, but after the lunch incident, Baekhyun starts to take notice in a lot of the things Kyungsoo does for him—and if he’s being honest, it does his foolish heart no good. Logically, he knows Kyungsoo’s just naturally a really nice guy that likes to look after his friends. Still, a small part of him is silly enough to _hope_ that maybe somewhere deep down, Kyungsoo does these things for him because he might also feel some type of feelings (the kind that aren’t strictly platonic) towards Baekhyun.

 

It’s dangerous he thinks, to hope.

 

However, Baekhyun can’t seem to bring himself to care though as he blinks up at Kyungsoo, bleary eyed and ridden with exhaustion.

 

“I brought you some coffee” he tells him, his voice barely above a whisper. He sits on the chair opposite to his and slides over a paper cup his way while bringing his own up to his lips to take a sip.

 

“Thanks” Baekhyun croaks blinking sleepily. He brings his fists to rub at his eyes yawning a bit, then proceeds to wrap his hands around the cup of coffee reveling in its warmth. Releasing a happy sigh, Baekhyun closes his eyes and takes a careful sip of his warm beverage. “How’d you know I was here?” he asks placing his cup down in front of him—he tries _really_ hard not to swoon at the fact that Kyungsoo seems to know his favorite drink.

 

“Oh you know” Kyungsoo begins placing his cup down in front of him, “I faintly remembered your incessant moaning and groaning all week long about a paper you had to turn in this weekend” he teases, “figured you’d be here. I did end up texting Jun either way to ask if he’d seen you around just to be sure”

 

Baekhyun’s cheeks flush, “I did not moan and groan” he protests, “at least not the _entire_ week” he amends. It makes Kyungsoo laugh and Baekhyun just glares at him.

 

“Fine, you whined then” Kyungsoo relents.

 

“I hate you”

 

Kyungsoo slides down his chair and clutches at his chest, mocking hurt at Baekhyun’s words. Sitting up straight, he laughs loudly when Baekhyun rips a piece of paper from his notebook, balls it up and throws it at his face.

 

The girl sitting a few tables away looks up and shushes them loudly, glaring daggers their way. Kyungsoo bows at her sheepishly and turns to glare at Baekhyun who in turn hides behind his laptop snickering at the flush tinting the tips of Kyungsoo’s ears.

 

“Finish your paper so we can go home, will you” he grits as he crosses his arms over his chest and sinks down into his seat.

 

“Okay grumpy”

 

Baekhyun sips from his coffee and smiles innocently across the way at Kyungsoo. He squints at him grumbling under his breath but says nothing, just merely sits there and watches as Baekhyun works away, typing furiously.

 

☾ ☽

 

Honestly, Baekhyun feels like he’s quite literally at death’s door.

 

Between being swamped in last minute assignments, projects and presentations, his final exams are also right around the corner, so he uses any free time he has to get some studying in. He’s hardly getting any sleep if he’s being honest, and if it weren’t for Kyungsoo’s constant nagging, he’d probably also forget to at least eat two meals a day.

 

Built up exhaustion finally takes a toll on him one fateful Thursday night while he’s in the middle of  cramming for a History quiz. He ends up falling asleep in their living room floor, head against their glass coffee table, an assortment of notes scattered beneath him.

 

That’s how Kyungsoo finds him—awkwardly positioned, dressed in his red flannel pajama pants and favorite (much too small and much too tight) pink sailor moon shirt. It’s a little past ten at night, and Kyungsoo’s heart aches at the sight of his poor exhausted roommate slumped over a pile of notes. He’s been overworking himself lately, and it distresses him slightly that he can’t seem to be able to help him out further.

 

Not to mention, the boy hardly listens to Kyungsoo anyways, he’s lucky if he gets him to eat at least twice a day, it’s a wonder he hasn’t passed out from exhaustion sooner.

 

“Baekhyun?” Kyungsoo whispers kneeling next to him, he places a hand on his shoulder and shakes him slightly. Baekhyun however doesn’t budge one bit, instead he sighs and tries to snuggle closer to the table. Kyungsoo bites his lip to keep from laughing. “Baek” he calls out a little louder this time, that seems to have _some_ effect. He stirs in his sleep, whining pitifully. It’s a few seconds before he slowly begins to awake from his slumber.

 

“Hmm?” he mewls sitting up and frowning, eyes still remaining shut. He stretches his hands over his head, his bones cracking from being stuck in the same position for who knows how long. Kyungsoo tries to ignore the soft silver of skin revealed from Baekhyun’s shirt riding up his tummy.

 

“How about we give the studying a bit of a break and get you to bed, yeah?” he says instead.

 

Kyungsoo tries to nudge him and get him to stand, instead Baekhyun sluggishly rubs at his eyes and looks around sleepily. His sleepy gaze finally lands on Kyungsoo and his eyes go wide.

 

“Oh my god, oh my goddd” Baekhyun wails now looking down at his notes, “I fell asleep”

 

Kyungsoo tries his hardest not to face palm and settles for sighing.

 

“Baek, it’s okay. I think you’ve studied enough for now, you even had a dream with the king of Spain the other night, come on” he takes his hand, but Baekhyun shakes his head.

 

“I just need to get a few more hours in, then I can sleep”

 

“You’ve been saying that for the past two weeks and a half” Kyungsoo scoffs.

 

“Soo, please. I can’t—I literally got a C on my last two quizzes, I need  to get at least a B if I want to maintain my current grade. I can’t afford to slack off, I can’t—”

 

Baekhyun’s words die halfway out of his mouth when suddenly Kyungsoo’s own is pressing against his softly, essentially shutting him up.

 

Kyungsoo’s soft lips mold over Baekhyun’s slightly dry ones. Much too soon, Kyungsoo pulls away (hardly giving Baekhyun any time to respond), mouth agape and eyes a bit wide when he realizes what he’s just done.

 

“I uh—”

 

“What—I mean, what was that for?” Baekhyun asks voice cracking at the same time Kyungsoo clears his throat.

 

“I—you know—well you” Kyungsoo struggles, his neck, face and ears flushing as he grows more and more flustered. “You keep falling asleep on me, and waking up all soft and sleep tousled and making me feel _things_ ” Kyungsoo blurts out, “And you’re so stubborn, you drive me insane. I couldn’t help myself”.

 

Baekhyun looks at him in surprise, mouth forming an o shape having been caught very off guard. It makes Kyungsoo squirm as he grows even impossibly agitated.

 

“I’m sorry?” Baekhyun questions, not too sure of how he’s supposed to react to that. If he’s being honest, he finds it endearing. Kyungsoo’s hard to fluster, and he’s never one to fall short out of words.

 

“It’s—it’s not your fault” Kyungsoo says incredulously, “I’m the one who should be apologizing. I didn’t mean—well I did, but not like that”

 

“If it—I mean, I didn’t mind it, if that helps” Baekhyun offers biting down on his bottom lip and Kyungsoo looks up at him with big brown hopeful sparkling eyes a small smile forming on his lips. “I mean, a bit of warning would’ve been nice, but you know” he teases and Kyungsoo groans smothering his face into Baekhyun’s shoulder. “If your intention was to distract me from studying, mission accomplished” Baekhyun sighs a few seconds later.

 

“I had a lot more intentions” Kyungsoo mumbles, and Baekhyun gasps scandalized, “I mean—of course. That is what I intended. Now will you please get some rest?” he asks.

 

“Fine, but only if I get a goodnight kiss” Baekhyun bargains, and Kyungsoo can’t even pretend to think about it, easily crowding into his personal space and dragging his lips over his once more.

 

Baekhyun hums contentedly, thinking that maybe it wasn’t so stupid after all to have hoped after all.

**Author's Note:**

> there she goes, my first baeksoo fic. how was it? please do let me know? kudos/comments are very much appreciated, thanks so much for reading if you made it this far! 
> 
> also, i have made a writing blog, peach-mangos over at tumblr dot com. i will be posting this there as well, if you'd like to come talk to me there you're very much welcomed to. i will try to write more exo fics soon, please do look forward to them! xoxo.


End file.
